Million Dollar Soul
by Batistasprincess
Summary: The prince of priceless: Ted DiBiase Jr wants the deadman's daughter as his assistant. He will do anything to get her by his side..Even put up his soul. But will "The dark angel" take his soul as a payment? That's a huge yes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Debut

~Ted's pov~

"Hey Ted". My best friend Cody greets me. "Oh hey Codeman". I said back. "What's up"? He asked plopping next to me. "Nothing just waiting for Randy to get here". I replied. "So how's that assistant search going"? Cody asked. "Good, I think I might of found someone". I replied. "Who"? Cody asked. "She's the newest diva to Raw. but I got to get her to be first". I spilled the plot. "Ted, you will. I mean you're the million dollar prince for the lord's sake! No one will say no to you". Cody tells me. I smile and Randy walks in. "What gene is she"? Randy asked. "No idea but rumors are that she's second". I replied. He smirks and nods in approval. Then I take a glance at the tv. "This is her match"! I yelled. Randy sits on the other side of me. "Do you know what her name is"? He asked.

~My pov~

I was finally here. I was finally in the WWE. My first match is against Maryse for a number one contendership for the Diva's title. I tied my long black hair in a pony tail and looked into the mirror. My red eyes glowing with intensity, preparing my anger for what was to come. "2 minutes Mel". Said one of the tecies. "Thank you". I said in a dark voice. I shut off the lights and walk out the door. I sense all the other superstars and divas staring at me. I ignored them as I walked over to the curtain. Maryse stares at me with fear. "What"? I asked. "Your eyes". She said. "What about them"? I asked. "They're red... why are they like that"? Maryse asked sitting next to me. "I'm Melanie Calaway. Undertaker's daughter". I introduced myself. "Nice to meet you, Mel. I'm Maryse Ouellette, nice to meet you". Maryse said. I smiled. "Same here. How do you get your hair to stay straight like that"? I asked. "It's natural. What about yours"? She asked touching my wavy hair. "It always comes out like this after I take a shower, if I don't ew by the way, then it'll come out straight". I explained. She nods and smiles. "So you doing anything after the show"? Maryse asked. I nod no. Really I'm not the one who would go out a lot. I prefer to stay indoors and do.. well family stuff let's call it. "You wanna hang out with me and some of the other divas after the show"? Maryse asked. "Um.. I'll have to get back to you on that. I got to see what my Dad and Uncle's up to first". I smiled. "Ok cool". She replied. Her theme song plays and she gets up. "Good luck out there Mel". Maryse tells me. "Thanks you too"! I called after her.

~No one's pov~

Maryse waits inside the ring for her opponent to come out. Then Lithium by: Evanescence plays. The lights turn black, white, blue and green. "And the opponent: "The dark angel" Melanie Gabrielle"! Justin Roberts told the crowd. The crowd cheered as She comes out. Her hair covered her eyes from everyone. Black smoke filled the ramp as she slowly walks down it. Mel walked up the steel steps and flipped her hair back. She opens her eyes and Maryse jumped back. The lights flickered and Mel enters the ring. She goes to the top rope and bows toward the crowd making her body look like she had angel wings. She jumps off and the lights turned to normal and the bell rings.

~My pov/10 minutes later~

1-2-3! The bell rings after I pin Maryse. "And your winner and number one contender "The dark angel" Melanie Gabrielle"! Justin announced. The crowd cheers and I smirk. Then New day plays. Ted DiBiase Jr, Cody Rhodes and Randy Orton walked out with mics in hand. They get into the ring and the music stops. "Well, well, well". Randy said. "That was really impressive for a multi-gene". I remained silent. "What cat got your tongue"? Asked Cody. I rolled my eyes. Damn these idiots are really stupid. Ted forgot who I was. ", I-". I cut Ted off by saying. "Ted you're an idiot! One you're nothing but a spoiled rich brat and two how dare you forget who I AM"! The lights in the arena flicker. Ted's eyes went wide. "M-M-Melanie Gabrielle?! Oh my God! Hey Mel what's up"? Ted asked. "DiBiase do you take me as a fool! Just because our fathers were partners once doesn't history shall repeat.. not without a price at least". I tell him. "Price, Ted what does she mean"? Cody asked. The lights turn off and then bells ring. Then the lights turn on and My Uncle and Father were in the ring. "She means boy, his soul"! Father spoke darkly. Uncle Kane and I laughed darkly and legacy's eyes went wide in fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

~My pov~

"So you want my daughter to be your assistant, I don't think so". Father booms. "Father". I say. He turns to me. "What if he agrees to the contract "? I asked. "I know you'll think it's a bad idea, but if I don't.. I know what will happen". I spoke. "Brother, Melanie does have a gift of the profets. It's saved my life once". Uncle Kane added. Father looked at me, then Kane, then me again. "I suppose. DiBiase you must agree to the contract of live and death first. Then Mel will be by your side". Father said. "Which is"? Ted asked. "You'll have to pay a triubt to me"! I say. "What do you want"? Ted asked. "Simple what my Father would want.. your soul". I said darkly. The legacy's memebers eyes went huge. "Deal". Ted said. Cody and Randy looks at Ted like he's nuts. I laugh darkly. "Ted, the thing is you don't control me, it's the other way around. I control you, it's like this.. your the tax payer and I'm the collector. Meet me in my locker room to finish up what you started". I snap my fingers and dissapeer. Everyone looks shocked and my laughter fills the arena.

~Ted's pov~

"Are you shit crazy"! Randy asked. "Giving up your soul is sucide"! I know Cody and Randy will kill me later, but at least I got what I wanted. Or is it the other way around? "Boy come". Undertaker tells me. I gulp and my body moves for me. Cody grabs my arm and turns me around. "Be careful". He tells me. I nod and walk over to the deadman and the big red mechine. The lights turn off and we transport to a room. "Welcome Ted". Said a female voice. "Melanie". I say. Lights dim and Mel's sitting behind a desk. "Where am I"? I asked. "My office/locker room. Please sit down". She said. I found a chair behind me and I sit. Mel hands me a clipboard. "What's this for"? I asked. "Sign it, it's your soul contract". Mel said. I read it and sign it. "Thank you Mr:DiBiase, now I can be your assistant, but if you screw with me. You know what happens next". Mel tells me. I nod and stand up. "I want you to come to the legacy locker room... Just for tonight". I say. Mel nods and stands up. "Let's go". I say. She smiles and with that we're off.

~My pov~

A few minutes later I relized we're at the legacy locker room. Damn I zoned out again. Ted knocks on the door and Cody answers it. "Randy! Ted's alive, you owe me 2 grand"! Cody yells. Ted's eyes widen and I laugh. "She laughs"! Cody said. "Yes I do have human emotions". I say. We walk in. "Ah so the dark angel returns". Randy said. I roll my eyes. "Guys leave Mel alone". Ted stuck up for me. I smile at him. "Oh look the dark angel's smiling". Cody teases. "Ted if you so find your stablemates dead don't blame me". I tell him. Cody and Randy's eye bludge. I laugh at them. "Guys I think this is gonna work out greatly"! I smile sweetly... what ever that is. "Now are you happy Mel"? Ted asked. "I think... I think I am".


End file.
